dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT/Fallen Cradle/White bird
White— The only thing that's probably on anyone's mind who stepped into the Fallen Cradle. Well, it's the still the scenery I know so well. At least I can find comfort in that. I can't say I'm know everything about this place, but apparently I'm the only one who even knows what is with this "Domain". A man named Evon Taviane approached me about my familiarity of that place. He's dressed in an intricate gear of black-and-gold, and is apparently a magic-practitioneer of sorts. I usually vist this place alone for survey or research, but this is the first time I've ever visited this place as a tour-guide. Evon looked like a human, but with a distinct pointy ears. He calls himself an "Elezen". I vaguely remember a similar term from the story books from the Old World archives. Well, as long as he isn't hostile, I don't really care. Heh, after all, those born under the Aethersphere aren't exactly "humans", either. Fallen Cradle's temperature has always been on the lower scale, but Evon seems to be able to move unimpeded with his gear. There isn't any high-intensity Aether particles either, so that's a plus. Evon wanted to know what is up with the Aether field in this area, but it seems like the Aether used in my world isn't the same as his. As for me, I wanted to figure out the sound that is calling for me ever since I awoke in this weird realm. The yearning sensation continued to reverberate within me, but I can't pin-point the exact source in the Fallen Cradle. Evon seems fascinated with the Aether found in the Fallen Cradle. I tried my best to focus, but all I can do at the moment is to wander around. ---- ;Evon: So the 'Aether' of your world is basically the entire atmosphere? How could you "contain" Aether then? ;Ruger: One common way to convert Aether is to use machines to draw and process them automatically. Of course, materials densely packed with Aether can be found in monsters formed of Aether. There are also naturally formed Aether ores found in the ground, but those are incredibly rare. ;Evon: An Aether converting machine, huh? Reminds of Garleans ceruleum-based Magitek. How does the Aether materials in monsters work then? In your world, I mean. ;Ruger: An Aether created monster has an Aether core that makes up its thinking and acting ability as a whole; down the monster, extract the core, process it and you got yourself Aether power source. Of course, the monsters also has other body parts that possesses Aether but their core offers the highest concentration. ;Evon: You know, taking away your way to make everything sound like it's normal, the entire process sound pretty gruesome. ;Ruger: Its mutual. The monsters naturally prey on us anyway. Aether is clean and renewable when properly managed; if you know how to convert it, you can pretty much use it for anything; from developing weapons to improving agriculture. ;Evon: Agriculture? Like botany? ;Ruger: Botany is not my area of expertise but I've heard of incorporating crushed Aether dust into soil to improve its quality. ;Evon: Man, your Aether sure is convenient. ;Ruger: To be fair, full Aether concentration will destroy whatever it is exposed to. Humans, plants or monsters. It's not like you can fix a force of nature that instantly vaporizes anything it comes in contact with. ;Evon: Damn. ;Ruger: What does your Aether does in high concentrations? ;Evon: Monsters becomes stronger, places becomes more dangerous. ;Ruger: Sounds pretty fun. ;Evon: You said that high concentrations of Aether is deadly, correct? So how are we still alive here? ;Ruger: Fallen Cradle is weird even in my world. The area has a naturally high Aether atmosphere concentration, but the Aether itself also "inert enough" to give some breathing room. To be fair, you seems to be able to carry yourself fine even without Aether resistant tools. ;Evon: Maybe it's just the cold temperature? It is snowing here. ;Ruger: Actually they're Aether. These 'snow' and the white floor we're walking? All made of Aether. ;Evon: Wait, seriously? ;Ruger: Gather a pack of them and see for yourself. ;Evon: Hm, interesting. They're fine particles too, really convenient. ---- Oh? A trace of magic being used. It's not exactly the "Aether"-sort of magic, but apparently in this realm, there is a sort of commonality for different kinds of "magic" to be traced. Before us is a hooded figure. I can't discern whether is he a friend or foe; the mask he wears hides away all his expression. But I can tell from his body language that he's fairly confident about this encounter. Whatever, I'm not about to take my chances. Silently, I invoked a surge of Aether running through. ---- ;Delta: Greetings. ;Evon: Hi there. ;Ruger: Who're you? ;Delta: Does it matter? This is a dream. Everything shall fade as we awake under the morning sun. ;Evon: I dunno man, look up; it's morning here even in this snowscape. You could at least give us your name. ;Delta: Very well. I am Delta. ;Evon: Evon Taviane. ;Ruger: Does it matter? ;Evon: Come on, he doesn't care and he still gave us his name. ;Ruger: Fine, Ruger. ;Delta: The fact that you're visiting this place means you're on board with the decree? ;Ruger: The whole "destroy the summons, and this nightmare ends" business? ;Delta: Precisely. ;Ruger: I don't mind killing them, but this place has been bugging me ever since I ended up in this realm. ;Delta: Hm. ;Evon: Is killing them the way to end this dream? I've heard otherwise -that destroying the summons will only make things worse. ;Delta: Which is why I've decided to take matters into my own hands- I shall harness the power of the summons, and put and end to this farce. But as you can see, this Domain's summon appears to be untraceable. ;Evon: Hold on, if there's no summon here, wouldn't the totem be unguarded? ;Delta: The totem of a Domain is one with the same with its summon. Without a summon, there cannot be a totem. ;Evon: Then how do you explain this place? This place is a Domain, isn't it? ;Delta: It is, but appears that this Domain is a kind of its own. The summon forced its own reality into existence, rather than merely influencing the dream. ;Evon: I've heard of places that manifested from memories- Shards. But how can a Domain be a Shard at the same time? A Shard is still influenced by the Domain it is under. ;Delta: This Domain is created by the summon. But the form it takes in drawn from you- Ruger. I wasn't sure before, but when you mentioned how this place is affecting you, and when I sensed your magic, which resonated greatly with this place, I became convinced. ;Ruger: I created this place? ;Delta: Half. Your existence interfered with its proper manifestation. Perhaps this place is linked to a memory that is shared by you and the summon, but you remembered it differently, and an aberration is created; with it, the summon as well. ;Ruger: What a fussy summon. ;Evon: A summon based on your memory. ;Ruger: Erk.... ;Delta: Don't be so fast to judge, and Summon with a power strong enough to overpower this reality completely if nothing to scoff at. ;Ruger: Here's the thing, the Fallen Cradle I know has nothing. The only activity you get here naturally is 'snowfall'. ;Delta: Do you have any particular memory that stands out in this place? ;Evon: What do you mean? ;Delta: Here's my theory; if Ruger's memory of this place can hijack this Domain's form, surely there is something common between the two. ;Ruger: That's right...this is where I learned how to use the magic "beyond the world". ;Delta: Try it; even the smallest trace could probably force out this summon's existence. ;Ruger: I promise nothing. ;Delta: (Oh? That snowfall's intensity has increased) ---- ---- ;Evon: Oh boy. ;Ruger: The summon...it's what's calling me? ;Delta: Interesting...! Even at this early manifestation, I can feel its overwhelming power! ---- Before we could react, a whiteout cut the path between us and the summon, which vanished with the snowstorm. But I know it is here. I can feel it. The yearning sensation is gone. Replaced by an odd sense of accord. Delta knew this too, and he vanished before the snowstorm even fades. I remember as my eyes locked with the summons' cold blue gleam. I saw a reflection of myself. ---- ;Evon: What the hell was that? ;Ruger: 'White bird'....? ;Evon: What's that? ;Ruger: It told me that its name is White bird... ;Evon: Are you okay? ;Ruger: What are you looking at me like that for? ;Evon: No, seriously, you don't look so hot. 'White bird' is gone for now, anyway. We should retreat. ;Ruger: Retreat? Does it seem like there's a safe spot in this realm? ;Evon: Well, my friends are waiting at Tesendar. It might not be safest, but at least its something. ;Ruger: ...yeah, alright. ;Evon: Oh, before we leave, I want to collect a sample of these snow. It can be used in botany, right? ;Ruger: Well, I think it also depends on the type of plants and the base quality of the soil. If I recall the Aether quality of the snow is...uhh, "dead-ish". ;Evon: Wouldn't now until we try it. Who knows, it might work on the plants in my world. ;Ruger: Sure. ----